


What she thought she knew.

by silverfoxoftheuniverse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Love/Hate, villence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxoftheuniverse/pseuds/silverfoxoftheuniverse
Summary: Marinette get's in a argument with Chloe and makes her very mad. She didn't know that what she was unaware of could hurt her, Bad.





	1. The calm before the storm

Monday Morning:

Marinette was late for school... again ''Marinette come on school starts in 5 minutes.'' Marinette scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. ''Coming Mom" She threw on some clean cloths, grabbed her purse, and ran down the stairs. She grabbed a croissant and some cookies for Tikki from the bakery and ran out the door. 

....

Alya had been waiting 15 minutes for her friend. ''Where is that girl ?'' ''Hey Alya...."she gasped between breaths'' ''Sorry I'm late.'' ''No biggy girl just hurry or we'll be late for roll call'' Marinette and Alya took their seats just before Miss Bustier came in. ''Good morning class, before I start roll call I have an important announcement to make, today I have a special assignment for you to work on.'' the class started to murmer but mostly just groaned in frustration. ''That's weird, we don't usually just have random assignments.'' ''That's not the only thing that's weird.'' Alya pointed down to her phone which she must of already had out. There was a video of a news reporter reporting from a police scene. ''We are here at a crime scene that happened just moments ago.'' Marinette took the phone curiously. ''It is thought to be another akumtized victim, we have a short video of what went down moments ago.'' The screen switched over from the news reporter to a video that looked like it was shot in the dark. All of a sudden the house started to shake and suddenly collapsed. ''Whoa'' Marinette tried to keep it a whisper but was so shocked by what she had just seen. ''Marinette if your are going to talk you can do it out side of the class room.'' ''Sorry'' Marinette quickly apologized to the teacher. ''When was that ?'' Marinette asked Alya when she passed back her phone. '' About 20 minutes ago.'' '' I hope class is over soon i need to get down there to the scene.'' Alya was always running into danger trying to get a good scoop on what happened. 5 minutes later the bell rang. ''Don't forget to complete the assignment I gave you.'' ''Wanna come to the bakery for lunch?'' ''Sorry girl but I've got to get a good scoop for the LadyBlog.'' ''No problem I've got homework to do anyways.'' ''Ok thank's girl I'll see you later.'' Alya waved goodbye and ran off towards the park. ''Marinette started to walk home when she heard an all to familiar voice ''Marinette Dupain-Cheng.'' Marinette sharply turned around to face her ''What do you want Chloe?'' Chloe twirled her finger in her hair and popped the bubble she blew with her gum. ''Oh nothing much just a little favor to ask.'' Marinette was shocked, do Chloe a favor, over her dead body. ''And why exactly would I do you a favor?'' ''Because if you don't I will let everyone no how pathetically awful you really are.'' Chloe said that last part a little ''to'' proud. ''You don't scare me Chloe. Plus you say horrible things about me already so why should I care.'' Marinette started to walk away but quickly turned around. ''Oh and Chloe.'' Chloe looked her straight in the eye's ''Your just a waist of my time.'' she flipped her hair mocking Chloe and walked off. Chloe was steaming, she quickly yelled out ''You'll pay Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you'll pay!!'' Marinette walked off without a care in the world. But what she didn't know, as she walked home that day, was that she should of been watching her back.


	2. Thing's gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette get's Chloe angry and Chloe is out for revenge

Tuesday Morning:

 

Marinette was rushing around trying to get ready for school. She was late like usual, but it was tough being Ladybug and trying to get to school on time, especially when there is an extra hard akuma attack the day before.

"Come on Marinette you don't wont to be late again do you" "No Mom I'm coming"

Marinette grabbed her bag and headed to school. She halted to a stop when she saw Adrian getting out of his limo and walking over to meat up with Nino. Him and Nino had been friends since the first day of school this year. 

Marinette knew she should be heading off to class, but she couldn't help but stop and adore Adrian while he was standing right there.

But she knew if she didn't go now she'd be leaving Alya waiting longer then she already was, and she couldn't do that to her again, especially after being late yesterday. So she decided to go catch up with Alya when she felt someone shove her from behind. She tried to catch herself but there was nothing around except the hard ground which would be what was coming next. But it never came, she looked up and was instantly lost in emerald green eyes. She couldn't say anything, she was still stunned from what had just occurred that she didn't notice when the person that belonged to those beautiful emeralds started talking. "Marinette?" she snapped out of her daze finally realizing that Adrian Agreste was holding her. She blushed and tried to give an actual answer and not a mess of different words. "Y-Yeah?" she tried to straighten her self from the tangled position she was in but Adrian had to tight of a grip on her. "Are you okay, I saw you falling and I wanted to ask what happened." 

She pushed herself upright and he let her go this time. "Y-yes I'm fine, thank you." she blushed deeply but tried to hide it, she hoped he hadn't seen it. "I don't know what happened. It felt like someone pushed me but I couldn't see them." She bent down and picked her bag which had fallen off when she fell. "Well I'm glad your okay. Do you want me to walk to class with you?"

He wanted to walk to class, with her? She didn't want to make him feel like he had to walk her to class just because she fell. "N-no you don't have to do that, I don't want you to feel like you have to, I'm fine really." he looked saddened by what she had said "But if you want to I would like that." his face suddenly brightened up again. "It would be my pleasure." she blushed and took his hand. 

They walked to class in a peaceful silence. She still wondered what had happened back there. It had definitely felt as if someone had pushed her. But she wasn't to worried about that right now. She was walking to class with Adrian. Her sweet Adrian, and he was holding her hand! This was the best day of her life.

They arrived at class and she saw Chloe sitting at her usual seat across from Adrian. She gave a threatening look to Marinette. Probably still mad about what happened yesterday.

She thought back to there argument. She guessed she was a little harsh but Chloe's just so irritating, some times Marinette just couldn't help but tell her off.

She sat down next to Alya who gave her both a quizzical and interested look. She obviously saw her walk into class with Adrian.

She blushed and looked at her feet. Alya leaned over and told her they were going to talk about this after class, which only made Marinette's blush deepen. She wasn't looking forward to explaining what had happened with her and Adrian. She knew she would never hear the end of it.


	3. Not Continuing

Sorry guys but I will not be continuing with this story, I'm just not satisfied with the story :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the love on this story ^^ : )

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter it's my first story
> 
>  
> 
> Please be kind it's my first story


End file.
